swagcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Insta PR Song
The Insta PR Song (stylized as #InstaPR2014 or #InstaPR2014 (The Insta PR Song)) is a promotional, theme song for CPUT Public Relations Department's Insta PR campaign. It featured Louie B from Cape Town-based Hip-Hop collective, Question Mark Movement; singer Taffy Mwanza, and Shaloma Muzik's Tha Real U. The song was written by Louie B and Tha Real U; and recorded by underground Hip Hop artist, Hillary Chipunza (also known as Hillzy) from the satirical-brand UCT Just Kidding, during May 8 and 9, 2014. It was released on May 10, 2014 on SWGCTY. Additionally, it was distributed by Shaloma Muzik. = Campaign = The campaign was picked a promotional way to gather future enrollment of students in the Public Relations Management program. It was showcased on May 10, 2014 at the CPUT Open Day. This was held in the Old Education Building, CPUT Bellville Campus. The concept combines the Social Media application, Instagram with the field of Public Relations. The name is a portmanteau word of both titles. = Lyrics = Intro: Tha Real U Public Relations is the management, through communication Of perceptions and strategic relationships between an organisation And its internal and external stakeholders Hook: Louie B and Taffy Mwanza Insta PR (x3) That's who we are We're Insta PR, Insta PR, Insta PR That's who we are Are you a public speaker? Motivator? Born leader? Then you gotta be Part of Insta PR, Insta PR, Insta PR That's who we are Verse 1: Louie B We're Insta Prrr... All turned up for the open day That Birdman Prrr... That's who I be on the open day See all we tryna do Is get y'all in the groove Of public relations in a faculty near you That Insta PR bring fancy cars to your garage We going hard but soften down Whenever we see those that are in-charge Taking about Insta PR Insta PR, Insta PR That's who we are Tha Real U' I'm so fresh and fly High in the sky No lullaby Just give it a try Learn to flexible Social, connectible Reference all your assignments And get your ish done on time 3 years of study, or part time I tell you no lie Your friends elsewhere Will surely Start to cry Nothing more instant Than PR, now you know why Go to events Meet new people Network Get registered and be legal Practitioner No need for a media manager Cause we know the people We know the business We know the places We know all faces Just come and taste Us Public Relations Instantly, replaces Hook: Louie B & Taffy Mwanza Insta PR Insta PR Insta PR Thats who we are We're Insta PR, Insta PR Insta PR That's who we are Are you a public speaker? Motivator? Born leader? Then you gotta be Part of Insta PR, Insta PR, Insta PR thats who we are Outro: Tha Real U Communication started with rock paintings But Public Relations Started engaging Rearranging Perceptions That constantly kept erasing The very well-being Of where an organisation is stationed Nation By nation Reaching audiences globally Stakeholders from internally To externally Favourable images All this surely Never diminishes